The Death Trap
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys meet again... but things are not as the seem when Nancy is put in the hospital and might be dying because of a threatening phone call received afterwards. Will this be the last mystery for Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys or will evil loose again? Read The Death Trap to find out.
1. Chapters 1-4

**Summery:**

Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys meet again... but things are not as the seem when Nancy is put in the hospital and might be dying because of a threatening phone call received afterwards. Will this be the last mystery for Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys or will evil loose again? Read The Death Trap to find out.

Ps. First Fanfiction, please be nice. Thank you and Enjoy!

Pss. I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I also don't own Facebook.

 **Chapter 1: Life or Death:**

 _With Frank :_

"Frank" I could hear my brother yell from the top of his lungs. When I rushed down stairs, I saw Callie and Iola at the door. Callie was freaking out, and Iola was about ready to faint. "What's going on," I asked worriedly. "It's Nancy" Iola screamed. "She is in the hospital, and they don't think she is going to make it out, this time, Frank" Callie responded quickly. By then Fenton and Laura came into the room. "What's going on" Fenton started to say when Joe, Iola, Callie and I rushed out the door and took the first fight we could to River Heights. I believe when we landed, I was hyperventilating so hard, my brother Joe began to get worried, not just about Nancy but, me too. Of course, I loved Nancy to death but, she chose Ned over me, and there was nothing I could do about it. When we got to the hospital, the first person I saw was the first person I did not want to see. Ned. "What are you doing here" he questioned me rudely. "Where's Carson," I asked avoiding his question. "In Boston, working on a case" was Ned's reply. My first instinct was to punch him because he did not tell Carson that his daughter, the only thing he had left, was in the hospital, maybe dying. "Did you tell him," Joe asked but, the look on his face told me he hadn't. "No, didn't have the heart" was his reply. Ha, I could laugh at that. Ned did not have a heart so why would he act like he does. I would not be surprised if he put her in the hospital himself. My brother could see what I was thinking and pulled me off to the side. "Frank," he said in a soft tone "What," I said roughly as Callie and Iola went to go phone Carson, and Ned sat back down in the hospital chair. "He loves her too. He would not have done this. Let's tell Carson and find out more ok" Joe said calmly as he sighed. "Fine" was all I could say. He did not look so broken up for Nancy, the one he 'loved' to be in the hospital but, I let it go. No one knew it yet but, they all were headed into the biggest mystery of their lives that might kill Nancy and the Hardy Boys for good.

 **Chapter 2: The Big Decision:**

A couple of days later we had phoned parents of what was going on and had also phoned Carson to fill him in, and he told us he was on his way home. "Nancy had a big blow to the head and is in a coma with significant brain damage" a doctor had said to us a while ago. She has not woken up since she went into the hospital and she is not allowed to have visitors yet. We are staying at the Drew house because Carson had insisted we stay at least for a couple more days. Hannah Gruen, the housekeeper, has kept us happy and feed though I wish this trip were not on such sad terms. We had Callie and Iola have our luggage sent to us and also for them to go home. "What's for lunch," Joe asked Hannah eagerly. "Well you'll just have to wait and see Joe Hardy" Hannah replied in a happy tone trying to keep life and happiness in the home. I, on the other hand, was suffering. Ned was still waiting for word at the hospital. Of course, I hated the idea but, I had no choice. Just as Hannah said "Lunch is ready" the phone began to ring. "Pick it up Hannah," I said eagerly hoping for good news about Nancy. When Hannah got off the phone, she was pale white. "What a wrong Hannah," Joe asked. "There was a man on the phone" she replied, scared. "What he say," I asked politely. "He said that if Nancy, Carson or you guys tried to stop him, he would kill someone precious to us and that he did that to Nancy to prove they meant what they said" Hannah replied now really upset. "But who would be out to get us, Nancy, or Carson," Joe asked. "I don't know Joe" I replied truthfully. "Did this man say what he wanted," I asked. "Yeah, he wants..." Just then the whole room went dark. I had blacked out but, did Joe and Hannah black out too or just me?

 **Chapter 3: No Turning Back:**

When I woke up and took a look at my surroundings, I did not see much. I was in some cell in a basement. My first instinct was to call for Joe and Hannah but, that's when I realized I was tied and gagged on the floor of the cell. Great, I thought to myself. There I stayed stuck for what seemed like an hour when someone came down and started talking to me. "What's the matter, Hardy, can't get out of this one," he said. I mumbled something in my gag but, he did not understand me. "Sorry Hardy, rules are rules" he replied to me. A little while later, he had left and I still had no idea where Joe and Hannah were. I was starting to get really worried about them. I tried to look for a way to escape when I heard something coming from the other side of the wall. It was so quiet I could barely hear it. A couple of minutes it later, it got louder and more understandable. "Frank" the weak voice was saying. The voice was so weak, I could barley understand it. "Frank" the voice went again. "Joe" I managed to ask through the gag. "Yeah," Joe replied through the wall. "Where are you," I asked him. "In a cell" was the last thing he said to me. Then the room fell silent.

 **Chapter 4: Revenge:**

A couple of hours later, I believe that it was night time by now. Two men came down; one sounded very familiar. "So should we move him, Adam," the familiar man asked. "Yeah Ash, we have to do before they find us" Adam replied. "Alright," Ash agreed. Then the two men came into my cell. "Well looks like your moving Hardy," said Ash. I had replaced my gag so, they would not find out and would not fix it. I then mumbled something in my gag but, they did not understand me. "Come on, we have no time to dilly dally," Adam said strictly. "Okay Okay," Ash replied scared of what Adam was going to do. Then they took me to some secret location. I did not know where we were because they put a blindfold on me so; I would not know how to leave or where I was. When they took off the blindfold, my head was spinning like crazy. When my head finally refocused all I saw was Adam and Ash tying me to something. "What's going on" I demanded. That's when I realized that they had taken the gag off me. "Well, look who's up" Ash replied. Had I fainted? Where am I? What's happening? These questioned zoomed in my head. "Where are Joe and Hannah" was all I was able to ask because once they were finished tying me, they gagged me again. "Where you'll never find them," Adam said. Then, just before they left the room, they sprayed something in the room. Some gas. Just then my head began to spin, and I knew what gas they spayed Chloroform.


	2. Chapters 5-7

**Chapter 5: Welcome Back:**

 _With Nancy:_

"Nance," Ned says quietly in the hospital room. "Uhhhhh" was all I could reply. "Nance," Ned says again. Just then I fluttered my eyes open. "What's going on, where am I," I asked confused and still a little weak. "In the hospital but, they think you're going to be fine" Ned replied. "Where are Dad and Hannah," I asked. "Ummmm," Ned says back, scared. "Ned, where are Hannah and my dad," I asked again. "Ok fine, Hannah is at the house, and your dad is..." was all Ned wanted to say. He was afraid I would be mad at him for not telling my dad. "My dad is..." I tried to get him to continue. "He is on his way home from his case in Boston" He finished, closing his eyes, ready for me to yell at him. But he was shocked went all I said was "Ok." "So when can I get out of here," I ask still a little confused. "In a little bit, I just have to do some paperwork because all we were waiting for is for you to wake up" he replied. "Ok," I replied still in a daze. "But if you had lost you memory, which I don't think you did, you would have had to stay here" he explained some more. "Ok," I replied again. Just then, he left to fill out some paperwork. I was glad I was getting out of here so quickly. Though I tried to remember why I was in here in the first place. As I was trying to remember the only thing I couldn't, something pulled me from my thoughts. "Nance," the person said quietly. As I focus on him, I realized who it was "Dad" I questioned. "Yeah" he responded quickly. "You scared me there, if Frank, Joe, and their friends, had not told me what was going on, I would still be in Boston, working on that case" he explained. "Frank and Joe are here," I asked. "Yeah, they are at the house with Hannah" Carson replied just as Ned walked through the door. "Okay, are you ready to go home Nance," Ned asked, ignoring Carson. "Yeah" I replied quietly. The ride home was quiet and tense but, when we reached home I was excited to see Hannah and also to see Frank and Joe again, after so long. "Here we are" Ned replied as we all got out of the car but, what awaited us inside made me believe that this fight was not over yet.

 **Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens:**

"What happened here," Carson asked confused. The house was a mess. Tables were overturned, there was broken chairs, there were even smashed plates and cups. "I don't know" Ned replied taking in the mess. I did the only think that there was left to do. "Hannah, Frank, Joe" I called but, there was no reply. "Let's call the police, there was obviously someone in here searching for something," Carson said reaching for the phone. "What about Hannah, Frank, and Joe," I asked. "They probably went out, and while they were gone, someone came in here searching for something" Ned explained but, I did not believe his explanation. "Wait, there is a note in here," Carson said anxiously. "What does it say," I asked eagerly. Ned took the note and read it aloud and afterward regretting it. "We have Hannah and the so-called Hardy Boys, if you ever want to see them again, give us what we want and don't come looking for them and don't call the police, when you give us what we want, we will let them go, unharmed" Ned read. "But what do they want," I asked confused. "I don't know Nance" Carson replied worriedly. "I'm going to call Fenton and tell him what has happened" he continued. Then he went into his office to make the call. There Ned and I sat awkwardly until my dad came out of his office. When he came out, he looked upset. "He is on his way and we better clean up this mess" was all he said on the matter but, I could tell something was wrong, I could feel it.

 **Chapter 7: No Way Out:**

A couple of minutes later, the house was clean again, and Fenton had arrived. "So, what do we do now" Fenton asked as Carson finished the last bit of cleaning. "I don't know; all I do know is that they have Frank, Joe, and Hannah, and their dangerous" Carson said, scared. "Shouldn't we call the police," Fenton asked, confused. "The note said that if we try and find them or we call the police, we will regret it, and they will hurt them" Ned explained quickly. "Oooooooh," Fenton said longingly, realizing how dangerous the situation was. "Fenton, I need to talk to you in private, if I may," Carson asked softly. "Ok," Fenton replied as they went into my dad's office and closed the door, locking it. What are they talking about? I asked myself but, everything I thought of did not fit perfectly. "So what's our next plan of action," Ned asked me. "I don't know" I replied honestly, thinking of my next move. Just then both Fenton and my dad came out of the office. Their faces looked scared and worried yet, mad. "Maybe we should tell them" Fenton suggested. "Tell us what," I asked excitedly. "I..." Carson started to say but, then stopped. "Dad..." I said, trying to make him continue. Just before he could respond there was a loud knock on the door.


	3. Chapters 8-10

**Chapter 8: A Way Out:**

 _With Frank:_

Where am I? I ask myself coming back to reality. As I start to wake up, I hear a humming noise, and it keeps getting louder. Just as I realize what's going on, I quickly regret waking up. "Well, look who's up" Ash replies. "Must be his turn to guard me," I thought to myself. "You've been out a while, probably because of the chloroform" Ash continues. All that is on my mind is Joe, Hannah, and Nancy at this point. "Oh wait, I wonder how she is doing," I ask myself, afterward regretting it. Just like that, I'm worried again. "Well, I'm going to leave since you can't escape" Ash replies confidently. "Idiot," I say under my gag but, of course, he can't understand me. After he leaves, I take a look at my surroundings. I realized after a little bit that I was in some cabin in the woods. Just then, something caught my eye. "That's it," I say under my breath, moving over toward the object. A couple of minutes later, I get my gag and bindings off. "Now time to get out of here and find Joe and Hannah" I reply, looking for a way out. Just then, I heard footsteps coming my way. I had to hide and fast. So, I hid in the quickest space I can find. A linen closet. Wait a minute, why would you have a linen closet in a cabin? Oh well. "OMG, Boss come quick, he has escaped" Ash replies grabbing the gun from the shelf. "Ok, let's go and find him" Adam responds harshly, also grabbing his gun. "Good, this will buy me some time," I said after they leave. "Time to find Joe and Hannah," I said, running into the woods to find them.

 **Chapter 9: Almost There:**

I felt like I was running for hours when I finally came upon the main road. I looked around, finding a gas station right on the road. Running as fast as I could to the gas station, I heard a snap. Seconds later I was falling to the ground. Great, just what I need right now, a broken ankle. But, luckily the gas man saw me and came running toward me. "Are you all right Sr..." he started to say, just before a shot rang out and everything went silent. I then saw blood seeping from the kind man's shirt. He had been shot. No, murdered, in cold blood, right in front of me. "We are lucky that this was the only place around here for 100 miles," a familiar voice said. "Yeah," the other man agreed. "Well, that was not fair Hardy, you're not allowed to get help" the other man continued. "Who are..." I started to say but, stopped and sighed, when I realized who they were. "Let's get him back to the cabin and look at that ankle," Adam said, walking in the direction of the cabin. "Ok," Ash agreed to pick me up by the arms and to help me walk back to the cabin. After I was all patched up, Adam left the room, dragging Ash with him. "And this time, don't let him escape," Adam said, threating Ash. Ash nodded his head quickly and walked into the room that I was tied up in. "Why did you not gag me again," I asked after a moment of silence. "Someone to talk to," he said laughing. "Well, you and Adam murdered that guy in cold blood" I started. Continuing I said, "That's life in prison and for kidnapping..." "Your point" Ash replied, interrupting me. "You and Adam will be in jail for a long time, maybe even for life," I said firmly. "Yeah, ok" Ash replied laughing again. Then a couple of minutes later, he walked out of the room. "Now time to get out of here for real," I said determined to get out of the cabin. I started by looking around the room to find anything to get these bindings off but, then I heard the footsteps coming toward the room again.

 **Chapter 10: Help:**

 _With Joe:_

"Where am I" I started to say, taking in my surroundings. I was not in the cell that I was in before. I was in some cabin in the woods. Looking around in more detail, I found a bomb in the room. "That thing is going to blow us up after they get what they want" I realized trying to get up but, something was wrong. I could not get up. "What's going on," I asked thinking allowed. No one was around. Maybe I was not supposed to be awake yet. I started listening to the conversation going on in another room. "That's life in prison and for kidnapping..." I could hear Frank shouting. Wait, Frank is here too? I had to find some way to get out of here and save both of us. Just then, the conversation stopped, and silence filled the room. I tried getting up several times until it finally worked. "Now to save Frank and get out of here," I said looking for a way out, taking the bomb with me to complete my plan that was forming in my head. An hour later my plan was almost complete, I just have to get Frank and I out of here and start the bomb. "Now what do we do," Frank asks me confused. "We find a way out, start the bomb, and leave" I reply, telling him my plan. "You know dangerous is and if they find us..." Frank started while raising his voice again. "Shhhhhh, if they find us we will be done for," I said looking around for a way out. "Over here," Frank said after a couple of minutes later. "Ok, let's set the bomb and get out of here," I said, starting the bomb while Frank climbed out the window. "10 seconds outta do it," I said finishing the bomb and climbing out the window, just as Frank had. Unfortunately, we have still had not found Hannah. She was not in the cabin. I still wonder where she is. Anyway, we made it out just in time, for just as we started leaving toward the woods, the bomb went off.


	4. Chapters 11-14

**Chapter 11: Freedom:**

"Wait, we should call the police first," I said as we were getting ready to leave. "Yeah, your right" Frank agree, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. "Hello, yeah, we need help, there has been a kidnapping," Frank said, taking to the police officer, that was on the phone. "They will be here in a couple of minutes," Frank said to me, after he got off the phone. "'Ok" I replied. A couple of minutes later the police arrived, and the ambulance was checking out Adam and Ash to see if they were ok. "They both have serious damage but, they will be okay," one of the ambulance men said to us. "And they will be under charges of kidnapping and murder, thanks to you guys" he continued. A little while later a policeman gave us a ride to Nancy's house. Frank then, knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, our dad opens the door with tears in his eyes. "Hello," he said just before Carson and Ned came to the door as well. "Frank, Joe" Carson asked softly, shocked. "Yeah, it's us, where is Nancy" Frank asked quickly. "She fine, she is upstairs taking a nap" Ned replied. "Are you guys ok, where is Hannah," Fenton asked. "Were fine but, we still have no idea where Hannah is, she was not where we were" I reply. Just then, Nancy came down stairs with a confused look on her face. "What's going..." Nancy started to say but, stop when she noticed us.

 **Chapter 12: Not Over Yet:**

 _With Nancy:_

"Frank, Joe," I asked surprised. "Yeah it's us, Nance," Frank said hugging me and then eventually letting me go so, Joe could give me a hug. "Where is Hannah," I asked when the hugging was over. "We have not found her yet Nance but, we will," Joe said to me. "With your help of course," Frank finished. "Ok let's go," I said walking out the door with them. A couple of hours later, we were back at the house but, we still found nothing to help us find Hannah. "I have to tell you guys something," Carson said to us a couple of minutes later. "What is it dad," I asked him. "Just before you went to take a nap and the Hardy's knocked on the door, I was going to tell you guys something" he replied. "Oh yeah, what was it," Ned asked. "I know what they want, they call me just before I called Fenton and they told me what they wanted" he replied. "What do they want," Frank and Joe asked in unison. "They want some key that I have" Carson replied. "What key," I asked, confused. "It is a clue in the case that I am working on but, we do not know what it's for yet" he replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Fenton, you should answer that," Ned said, scared. "Ok" Fenton agreed to answer the door but, no one was there. "What the" Fenton said just before he notices the note on the ground. "What does it say," I asked as Frank took the note from his dad and read it aloud. "I am the leader of the group you are dealing with. You have killed my men. I have Hannah. If you ever want to see her alive again, give me they key and don't try anything funny. Once I get the key, she will be released. Meet me at the Sunrise Park at 4. There you will give me the key and Hannah will be yours" Frank read. "Well, know what do we do," Joe asked. I had just the answer for that. "We team up again and solve the case and save Hannah" I replied. Frank and Joe quickly agreed and we set off to solve the mystery.

 **Chapter 13: The Fight:**

A long time later, our plan was almost complete; we just had to go to Sunrise Park and give him the fake key, in trade for Hannah. "We should get going guys, it's almost 4'o clock," I say a couple of minutes later. "Yeah, Nancy's right" Joe replied. "Ok, let's go" Frank replies. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at Sunrise Park. "Great, now we have to wait," said Joe. Joe always hated waiting but, we did not have to wait too long before he showed up. "Anyone here Nancy Drew," he asked. "Who's asking" I replied back to him. "Don't be a smart mouth Drew" he replied back, rudely. I could see Frank clutching his fists tightly, ready to protect me if he had too. It was so cute they way he did that. "Wait do I like Frank, even though I am with Ned" I ask myself. "So, can I have my key now" he threatens me. "Sure but, first I want Hannah," I say to him. "Fine" he replies back and points to another guy from across the park. Then the other guy brings a middle age women over to us. "Well, here she is," he said, impatiently. "And here is your key," I said, giving him the fake key. "Thanks," he said while waking away with the fake key. "You gave him the real key," Hannah asks me, confused. "Of course not," I say laughing a little bit. Frank then calls the police to pick them up. "Curse you, Nancy Drew," he said to me just before he rode away in the police car. "And that's another mystery solved," Joe said as we all walked back to my house, laughing.

 **Chapter 14: Years Later:**

 _With Author:_

Years after they solve the mystery, Ned and Nancy are in a restaurant talking to each other. "I can't believe you, Ned," Nancy said quietly, tears rolling down her checks. "I'm sorry but, I just can't do this anymore" Ned replies as he walks out of the restaurant. There Nancy sat for a couple of minutes but, to her it seemed like hours. Meanwhile, in Bayport, Frank and Joe are relaxing on social media. "OMG Frank come over here" Joe yells, excitedly. "What is it Joe," Frank asked a couple of short minutes later. "Nancy just change her status on Facebook...she's single" Joe replied, even more, excited than before. "Poor Nance" Frank replied, sadly, remembering Callie, when they had broken up. It was for the best, though. "Frank, Joe" Fenton called from downstairs. Both boys rush downstairs as quickly as they could. "What is it dad," Frank asks quickly. "Is it a new mystery," Joe asks. "No, Carson just called, Nancy is in a tuff place right now, and he wants to know if you guys could help" Fenton explains. "Of course, we will," Frank said going upstairs to pack with Joe right behind him. Hours later they were at the Drew house, waiting for Carson to get Nancy to come downstairs. A couple of minutes later Nancy comes downstairs with a frown on her face. "Hey Nance," Frank says, soothingly while hugging her. "Hey Frank," Nancy says quietly. They hugged for what seemed like forever until Joe started fake coughing. They immediately let go and started blushing. "Let's talk" Joe suggested, while sitting down on the couch. After both Frank and Nancy had agreed, they all sat on the couch and started talking. Hours later Nancy felt a lot better, and Joe had decided to go to sleep. Which had left Frank and Nancy up alone, for Carson and Hannah had also gone to bed earlier in the evening. "Nance," Frank said, quietly, a little while later. "Yeah Frank" Nancy replies. "I was thinking maybe..." Frank started. "Maybe what," Nancy asked, confused. "Well you know I have had feelings for..." Frank continued. Just then Nancy got a little jealous. "For who," Nancy asked, getting more and more jealous as the time went on. "For you," Frank said while blushing. "Oh, really," Nancy said, surprised. "Yeah," Frank replied back, quietly. Then silence filled the room. "Well, I also have feelings for you Frank," Nancy said as calmly as she could. "Really," Frank asks, surprised. "Yeah," Nancy said, confidently. "So...do you like want to..." Frank started, nervously. "Want to what," Nancy asked, confused. "Ok, um, will you be my girlfriend," Frank asks, even more, nervous than before. "Sure" Nancy replies, shocking both of them. "Ok, then we are a couple," Frank says after the awkward silence had faded. "Yeah," Nancy says, just before the phone started ringing, waking up Joe. "What's going on," Joe asks as Frank goes to answer it. "Hello, Ok, bye," Frank said to the guy on the phone. "Who was it," Nancy asked after Frank got off the phone. "We have a new mystery together called **The Murder in the Mansion** ," Frank said, enthusiastically. "Cool," Nancy said, kissing Frank on the cheek and went to sleep, dreaming about Frank and the mystery to come. Frank, on the other hand, was blushing so much, he looked like a tomato. "So, did I miss something," Joe asked, smiling. "Yeah, I'll tell you later," Frank said, drifting off to sleep and dreaming about Nancy and the mystery to be had together. "Mission complete" Joe replies smiling, as he too falls asleep.

 **The End**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi. This is the author, Stephanie, speaking. I came up with this story on the second to last day of 2015. I had loved reading all the fanfiction on here so much that I decided to write one myself. I also really loved Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys so, I knew my first fanfiction would be about them. Anyway, I just want to say the I will be writing more story like the Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew, Austin and Ally, Bonanza, Girl Meets World and more. I also really hope you like this story as much as I did writing it and also keep a look out for my next story. So goodbye and enjoy.

PS. I love you guys and keep up the reviews so; I can make epic stories.


	6. Death Trap Side Notes

**Notes:**

* * *

Ps. Read the squeal for this story Murder in the Mansion...


End file.
